The Time War Journals
by PsiGen
Summary: This series is an introduction to the Time War series which will be featured on Doctor Who: Gallifrey next year. It follows Jenna's squadron and their adventures including the mysterious envoy. If you would like to write for project gallifrey contact me


**Time War Journals - Jenna**

The Dalek droneship had caused a massive furrow in the land, when it had been unexpectedly brought down. Swathes of orange mud had been spurned this way and that, blighting the otherwise grassed land of the Fieldings.

Jenna surveyed the damage from afar, eyes narrowing as her binos clocked the partly dismantled, partly destroyed hatch area. The open hatch area she noted grimly. Which meant that the drone itself had either managed to drag itself from the wrecked metal or that it had been thrown clear by the impact. Either way, she thought, they were going to have to track it down and make sure it hadn't manage to transmit anything vital back to it's fleet.

The Daleks had so far stuck to the outer edges of this system, but they knew that sooner or later, those metallic monsters would work their way round. They always did. Daleks were so clever, that sometimes they were stupid. Securing the perimeter seemed to be the primary task before attacking the inner worlds, which bought would be refugees' precious time to evacuate. Sometimes they made it out the back door, sometimes they didn't.

Jenna's squadron was here to ensure this was one of those times they made it. That and the Special Envoy that was supposedly stationed here.

The squad had been here less than fourteen moon cycles, and she had yet to find and identify him. She only knew it was a him, from the mission briefing which had been sparse and over subspace.

Whoever this Envoy was, he was pretty damn special in the eyes of the Council. Orders were specific; everyone else was expendable except him. Jenna cast her mind back and replayed that briefing in her head.

_"He might be resistant, especially if there are innocents involved, Jenna. But don't be sucked in by his charm or his arguments. He's too valuable to be allowed to fall into enemy hands. Do whatever you have to, but bring in the Envoy safely out of that system." There had been a hesitant pause afterwards before the final bit information was disclosed._

_"His codename is Doctor."_

So that was it. The real reason for her squadron, one of the deadliest and accurate squads in the Fleet, was here on a dusty remote planet settlement of Vasi Prime. Oh there were other reasons put forward by the Council. Humanitarian ones no less. But that didn't hide the facts. Jenna was here to retrieve one man, who apparently had the power to swing this Time War one way or the other. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

She sighed and dragged herself back to the task at hand. Hunting down that Dalek probe.

"Jeshi, Massto take point." She ordered. "Find me that drone, but don't approach it. Who knows what it can do, and I don't need you two dead or worse." She growled at them, mock affectionately. Her squad had faced too many dangers, fought and lost so much, to be aloof and detached. They were the best because they worked like a team, they slept like a team and they never left anybody behind. That was the creed she fought by, and that was the creed she would probably die by. And Jenna wouldn't have had it any other way.

She watched the two fan out, communicating silently with each other, and trusted both men to do their job and follow her orders.

Jeshi was a combat specialist first class, and could speak 50 languages without the aid of a translator. He could also dismantle anything with circuits in the dark and blindfolded.

Massto was also a combat trooper, but he specialized in close quarters and martial arts. He was trained to take anything with a pulse apart and could identify anything with a chemical base, be it mineral, gas or liquid.

Gia was the medtech, currently back at the base camp looking after wounded and also for their mysterious Envoy. She had been known to stitch together any wound on the battlefield whilst fighting, and knew the exo biology of over a hundred known species. If you were injured in battle, Gia not only put you together again, but ensured you could carry on fighting if need be.

Then there was Kalo. He was a quiet one, but no less a soldier than the others on the team. If you needed anything decoding, encoding, decrypting, recrypting or intercepting he was your man. He could build a comms dish with little more than spare parts from a fighter if necessary, Jenna knew. She'd seen him do it once, after all.

He was out helping with the evac vehicles, attaching ground armourments to the ships and somehow making the two compatible.

Which left Jenna. Leader of the squad, with long blonde hair and green eyes which held all the horrors of war. She was a veteran fighter, a career soldier, and proud of it. She was born for the battlefield and would die on the battlefield and so much the better for it. War was in her blood, quite literally. She had been bred to fight in this War. Fight it and win it, for the glory of the homeworld.

Gia came online over her comms strap.  
"Jen? I think I've found him. Overheard him talking to one of the patients, the no hoper? Told him a story about a blue box, and how he went by a different name once. Jen, he said he was the Doctor." He voice was hushed and staticky, but Jenna heard every single word. This was it.

"Jen? Did you copy that?"  
She nodded, absently, then remembered Gia couldn't see her do it.  
"I getcha. We're hunting down that drone over Sector 15. I'm heading back to you now. Have something strong and cold ready yeah?" She requested.  
A snort of laughter.

"For him or for you?"  
Jenna laughed and signed off.

Time to go to work, she thought. As for you Doctor whoever you are. You're coming with me.


End file.
